


She's Leaving Home

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-19
Updated: 2003-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't they realise that Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis is running away from home?" For the Beatles song title challenge at Farscape Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Leaving Home

She hadn't imagined it beginning here, in a noisy spaceport filled with harried people, smelling of cheap food. They're making a daring escape. Her hair is aflame with excitement and nervousness. Yet nobody notices. Don't they realise that Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis is running away from home?

Her cousins constantly recheck the number of their shuttlecraft, and grumble about all her luggage, but even they cannot dent the anticipation.

Boarding the mundane vessel that will carry her up and away, she dreams of the day they will return triumphant, bearing treasures and tales. Joolushko hopes it won't come too soon.


End file.
